Fix My Heart
by RexieCakes
Summary: Ellie finds herself being cheated on again by Jessie. This plus the recent loss of her mother drives her to deep depression again. And the need to cut herself is back... But can Paige help to fix her heart? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**READ MY AUTHOR NOTE FIRST PLEASE BEFORE GOING TO THE STORY! So... I thought Paige and Ellie would be a nice pair to explore. And with that being said, let me say that I really don't remember the LA degrassi movie too well. I only saw it once and and that's why I made this fic to be after that movie. Like... this takes place after is what i mean. Now I haven't seen season 6 yet. I have no idea who Jessie is as a chracter. And yes I could've reseachered him more, but since Ellie only talks about him in the story I think we're okay. Also what was it that paige did to marco that got him so mad? I can't remember..**

 **Anyways, This is chapter one and it will be worked on while I continue to work on After Summer and start another fic too. Dragon: I'll have your request story up within a few days.**

* * *

Ellie laid in her laid curled in a ball, as she cried softly. The redhead was having trouble breathing while her soft cries soon became sobs.

"Ellie?"

The redhead turned her head to her bedroom's door and saw Paige standing there looking worried.

"P-Paige... I'm fine. Go back to bed... Or whatever you were doing... Just go," Ellie managed to choke out.

"I'm not leaving you!" Paige said, as she came into her friend's room and closed the door behind her. "Paige..." Ellie squeaked.

"Ellie... What's wrong?" Paige questioned, as she pulled her friend into her arms for a tight hug. Ellie hugged Paige back and just continued to sob.

"JESSIE CHEATED ON ME!" Ellie screamed suddenly.

Paige's eyes went wide with shock at her friend's raised voice.

"W-What...?" Paige asked. "No..."

"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT WHEN YOU SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND KISSING SOME OTHER GIRL AT THE DOT!" Ellie yelled.

"Oh Ellie... I'm so sorry," Paige said. She gently pulled Ellie down and held her close in her arms.

"I FEEL LIKE CUTTING MYSELF AGAIN!" Ellie cried.

"NO! ELLIE NO!" Paige yelled, as she held Ellie tighter.

"I-I... I can't do this anymore! MY MOM DIED FROM CANCER AND I... I JUST CAN'T!" Ellie screamed. She tried pushing Paige off of her, but her friend wouldn't budge.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Paige screamed back to the redhead.

Ellie struggled to try and get out of Paige's grip. Paige had always been stronger than her though.

"ELLIE! DON'T! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS! I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" Paige yelled. Ellie stopped struggling against Paige and just began to sob heavily.

Paige held Ellie until she fell asleep. Paige looked down at her friend who was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Oh Ellie... I promise you'll be okay. I promise," Paige whispered gently to her friend. Paige herself felt like she was going to cry. All those memroies of finding out about what Ellie had been doing to herself in high school came back to her. In the morning she'd be making sure that Ellie was okay.

It had been a year since the two were roommates again. Marco no longer kept in touch with Ellie and had never forgiven Paige. The two girls had reconneted through becoming roomates once more and found themselves being the best of freinds. Soon Paige fell asleep feeling quite taken back by her friend's emcions.

The next morning Ellie awoke feeling rather comfy and warm. She felt two arms holding her close. "Pa-Paige?" Ellie gently asked.

Paige's eyes fluttered opened and she looked down at her friend. "Morning, Ellie," Paige said.

"Morning," Ellie replied. She turned her head away from Paige and sighed deeply. "Ellie... Don't try anything," Paige said.

"I-I... I'm trying... I'm feeling very depressed. I-I... need release," Ellie sqeuaked.

"NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT CUT! YOU CAN VENT TO ME AND WE'LL GET YOU A COUNSLDER! BUT YOU WILL NOT CUT!" Paige yelled.

"I'm sorry, Paige... You're right... I'll get help," Ellie replied.

"It's alright, Ellie. It's alright. Glad you're agreeing to the help," Paige said. "Now let's eat breakfast and get ready. We've both got work today,"

Ellie nodded and then Paige released Ellie from her arms. The two friends walked downstairs together and cooked up a morning meal of bacon and eggs.

After breakfast Paige got ready to go to her new shop she had recently opened up with clothes she designed. Ellie was still editor of The Core. "Bye, Paige! I'll see you tonight," Ellie said, as she was going out the door.

"Bye, Hun! Call me if you need anything," Paige responded.

Ellie nodded and smiled, before she went out to her car. As the redhead drove to work the familiar feeling to break skin was back. Ellie pulled over and picked her cell phone up. She called Paige immediately, who was just getting ready to head out the door. When she saw it was Ellie calling she answered right away. "Ellie?"

"Paige... the feeling to cut is back... I pulled over I-I... I don't know what to do," Ellie squeaked.

"Okay take deep breaths and just try to think positive thoughts. What street are you on?"

"North road," Ellie answered.

"Okay. Don't drive anywhere. I'm coming," Paige said. "I'm putting you on speaker phone,"

Ellie began to breath in and out as tears slid down her face.

"Hurry..." Ellie said.

Paige jumped into her car and drove as fast as she could to North Road. She saw Ellie's car and parked behind it. Paige got out of her car as Ellie got out of her's.

"Come here, Sweetie," Paige said, as she opened her arms. Ellie nearly jumped into her friend's arms and began to cry.

"I'm not opening the shop this morning... And you are not going into work today either," Paige added in.

Then Paige drove Ellie home and had her on speaker, while she walked down to get her car drive herself back home. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise," Paige said, as she laid with Ellie on the sofa.

"J-Just don't leave me..." Ellie squeaked out, as she cried.

"Never, Ellie. I will never leave you," Paige replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here's the second chapter. Next up I'll be working on a friend's story request. (Your's dragon) Oh also did anyone else hear about what's gonna happen in the up coming season of Degrassi? Okay warning spoilers... so don't read on if you want to be surprised. So... Hunted is becoming like Eli was? Like he crashes his car on purpose. Because remember when Eli crashed his** **hearse** **for Clare? Like I bet you Hunter is bipoler. I just I can see it. oh my god. Anyways read, review, and enjoy**

* * *

Ellie had fallen asleep and Paige who wanted to get up from the sofa, to make some calls was very careful to not wake the redhead as she got up.

The blonde-haired girl went to the kitchen with her cell phone in hand. Paige looked a number she knew very well. The number to the local counseling center. Once and a while she needed a session due to what Dean had to her in school all those years back. Sometimes she had nightmares and when she did, she always seemed to need a counselor to help her.

Paige dialed the number and waited as a woman answered the phone. "Hello. Toronto Counseling Center, how may I help you today?"

"Hello. I'd like to make an appointment for my friend. She's suffering real bad," Paige said.

"Of course, Ma'am. What's her name?"

"Ellie Nash," Paige answered.

"Okay... Let's see. We have Tuesdays at 3pm open. Will that work?"

"Yes that's perfect! Thank you very much!" Paige chirped.

"Great. We'll see your friend next week at 3pm then. Have a great day,"

After hanging up the phone, Paige ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza for her and Ellie to eat for lunch.

Paige went back into the living room and smiled weakly at the sleeping Ellie. "She always looks so cute, when she's sleeping," Paige thought. She didn't have the heart to wake her friend up. Paige took a blanket and covered Ellie up. After that she got the money to pay for the pizza. The door bell rang fifteen minutes later which woke up Ellie. She sat up on the sofa as she saw Paige open the door. Paige paid for the food and the closed the door behind her.

"Hey. I ordered pizza," Paige squeaked. Ellie smiled as Paige laid the box on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do that," Ellie said.

"I wanted to," Paige replied. "Want some?"

"Yes please," Ellie responded.

Paige nodded and then went to the kitchen once again. She got two plates and then brought them back to the living room.

"Thanks, Paige," Ellie said, as she took a piece of pizza. "You're welcome, Sweetie," Paige replied.

The two girls began to eat their lunch as Paige spoke up. "So... I made you an appointment for counseling. You'll see a counselor at 3pm every Tuesday starting next week," Paige added in.

"Oh Paige. Thank you so much. I don't what I'd do without you," Ellie said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ellie. There's no need to thank me. I'm just being a friend. A best friend," Paige responded.

Ellie smiled at Paige before she finished her pizza. When Paige was done eating, she closed the pizza box and then picked it up. "I'm gonna put this in the fridge. If you want to we can just watch TV or something?"

"Can we go for a walk in the park? It's so nice out today," Ellie said.

"Of course, Hun," Paige replied.

"Great! I'll go wash up in the bathroom. Deep back downstairs within ten minutes," Ellie squeaked.

After Ellie was ready the two girls left the house and walked to the park. "Thanks, Paige," Ellie said. The two girls entered the park and began their walk through it.

"You're welcome, Ellie," Paige replied. She smiled at the red head and grabbed the girl's hand.

"You're the best," Ellie said. She held Paige's hand tightly.

Paige blushed as she looked at her friend. "No I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You help me with everything," Ellie replied.

"You're so sweet, Hun," Paige said.

"T-Thanks..." Ellie said slowly, as she blushed.

"So... I know this might sound kinda like I'm pushing into your personal space, but I'd like to uh... Sleep with you at night until you're better," Paige chimed in.

"Well we both know if I said no you'd just sneak into my room after I fell asleep. And besides... I like having you by me. So it's fine," Ellie responded.

Paige stopped walking and then grabbed Ellie by the waist. She pulled her friend in for a hug.

After the two broke apart they walked hand in hand back home. That evening for dinner Paige and Ellie had steak. Then they got ready for bed and went upstairs. When the two were changed into their PJ's they went to Ellie's room.

"Ready for bed, Sweetie?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah," Ellie answered, as she yawned. "Well come on then. I want to hold you," Paige replied. Grinning, Ellie got into bed as Paige did and slid into her friend's arms.

"Do you think you can go to work tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "I just needed a day to rest,"

"Good," Paige responded. "Good night, my Ellie,"

"Good night, my Paige," Ellie said back in a teasing tone. Then both girls chuckled before getting to sleep.

* * *

-Five Hours Later-

She saw him kissing that girl. She screamed at him. Said they were over once and for all. Said she hated him, said to never come to her house. Then drove back home. She remembered running in the house. Running and crying right past Paige who was watching TV. Paige called for Ellie as she went upstairs to her room. But she ignored Paige. She went into her room and fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. Then later that night. She woke up and cried. Paige came into her room. She asked what was wrong. She held Ellie close. And the girls went to sleep.

Suddenly Ellie awoke with a start as she breathed in heavily. She saw Paige sound asleep. Ellie took a deep breath in and out, before she laid her head back down and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I suppose I should share my thoughts about the episodes I haven't talked about yet. I really didn't have the time to give my thoughts before and because I only saw every episode once I don't think i can remember every thing that happened. But I'll go over the things have my mind thinking. So first off, am I the only one who thinks Peter might do something to Maya?**

 **I don't trust him...**

 **Also, Hunter is back home... Wow he wasn't even in the mental hospital for a full season. It seems too short to me. I'm afraid he'll snap again and we all know that if he does it won't end well.**

 **Tristan and Miles... Um... Wait I have a question here. Didn't Tristan already have sex with yates? That teacher he hooked up with? I ... I swear... like... what?**

 **Anyways, the pairing of Miles and Tristan is starting to rub off on me a little bit more. I will be honest when I say I am not as invested in these two as characters as I am with others but they're alright. I liked Tristan a lot better before. I mean he and Maya made up but he never hangs out with her.** T

 **That will forever piss me off... never seeing Tristan and Maya hanging out or talking... eh I hate it. Now then... Whats gonna happen with Zoe? She's a burner huh? I thought she was gonna end up cutting, but still... burning one's arm isn't good. She'd better address her issue soon.**

 **Winston is gonna be heart broken.**

 **Okay so now... Holy shit was there a lot of kissing episode nine. Like whoa. Tiny and Shay, Grace, and Zig... Oh and Zig doesn't like Grace back or does he? I can't tell, but he likes Esme. Well this is will surely not end well. Esme does drugs, Zig used to be in a gang. Yep... Oh and Maya didn't even seem to react at all when Grace told her she liked Zig. I liked how Maya stayed to make sure Grace was okay at the hospital. I didn't expect to see her passing out.**

 **Well... the poor girl does have health issues poor baby.**

 **Hmm... So Hunter has a girlfriend now? Cool. Yale and Hunter are cute!**

 **Frankie is back on the team! Awesome! gotta love shay for giving her a second chance. I wonder what the season finale will have in store for us. Guess we'll just have to see.**

 **So onto the story! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Ellie awoke in Paige's arms. She felt so comfy. She didn't wan't to move, but knowing that Paige and herself had to get to work at a certain time, she nudged the blonde gently.

"H... Huh?" Paige asked in her tired voice. Her eyes weakly fluttered open. Ellie giggled at her friend. "Awww! Paige, you're so cute when you're sleepy,"

Paige shook her head and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Ellie. Is it time to get up already?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then let's go have breakfast,"

And with that both girls went downstairs. They both had some cereal and then got ready for work. "Are you gonna go to work or not?" Ellie asked, as she ran past Paige who just stood there by the door. "I'm waiting for you," Paige said.

"Why?" Ellie asked once more, as she grabbed her work bag.

"Because... I kinda... Sorta... Um... Wanted to drive you and pick you up," Paige said.

Ellie glanced at Paige and then let out a sigh. She knew her friend was worried about her... But this seemed a little much. Still if it made Paige feel better she'd go along with it.

"Okay," Ellie replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Paige squeaked.

Once Paige dropped Ellie off she headed to open up her shop. "I hope she'll be okay..." Paige thought, as she turned the closed singed to open inside her store. She then went to sit by the cash register and waited for costumers.

Ellie made it through the day alright She worked on editing an article. She took a break for lunch and then got right back to work. She wasn't done until four when she turned the article into her boss. Paige pulled up thirty minutes later to pick her up.

"Man today knocked the wind outta me!" Ellie cried, as she got into the passenger side door. "Guess that's what I get for missing a day of work..."

"Work at the shop was real busy today too," Paige responded. "At least that means we'll get good money though,"

Ellie nodded. Paige then drove them home.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Paige asked.

"How about those ribs we've got in the freezer?" Ellie suggested.

"Sure!" Paige said.

Ellie smiled at her friend. "You're awesome, ya know,"

"You're awesome too,"

Both girls blushed and then giggled together. When they got home Ellie took a seat on the sofa and sighed in content.

Paige sat down next to her and rested her head against the back of the sofa.

"Want to set the meat out in the fridge? If you do maybe... I'll reward you with some cuddles," Paige said in a teasing voice.

"How can I say no to cuddles? I'll be right back," Ellie replied. She winked at Paige and got up. Ellie returned within a minute and Paige grabbed her quickly. Ellie laughed as they both fell onto the sofa and Paige's arms wrapped around her.

"You attacked me!" Ellie said as she giggled.

"With cuddles!" Paige said. "So therefore... It's okay,"

Ellie rolled her eyes and laid her head on Paige's shoulder. "So in an hour we can start cooking the ribs," Ellie added in.

"Sounds good, Hun," Paige replied. "For now let's just rest for a bit,"

The two girls laid there together and talked until an hour passed then they got up and started on the ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I'm updating my fanfiction! Sorry it's been so long. School has kept me busy as well as other things, but anyways writing has taken a back seat I just haven't been able to crank much out lately, but this was perfect to help me get back into writing as it was a simple chapter to write. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

After dinner Paige and Ellie went for a walk through the park. It was becoming an activity that they both enjoyed.

"What a pretty sunset..." Paige said, glancing up at the sky.

"Not as pretty as you," Ellie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Paige asked. She stopped and looked at the redhead as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um... No-Nothing! Come on let's continue our walk..." Ellie said nervously.

Shrugging it off, Paige just continued to walk beside her friend as they held hands.

Feelings were starting to grow...

When the girls got home they got ready for bed. As they were getting ready to lay down Ellie spoke up.

"Paige, may I hold you tonight?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, Hun! Come on..." Paige replied. She smiled as she laid down. Ellie laid down next to Paige and pulled her into her arms.

Sighing in content, Paige rested her head on Ellie's shoulder.

"Goodnight my Ellie,"

"Goodnight my Paige. Sweet dreams,"


	5. Chapter 5

**So this story is done now. I didn't want to make this story too long. I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at a Ellie/Paige story.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie knew it. She was falling in love with Paige. But did Paige like her back? Did she even like like girls?

Sighing, the Redhead tried to focus on her work but was failing. She couldn't wait until she could go home and see Paige.

Soon enough Ellie was home and smiled when she walked through the front door and saw the blonde-haired girl sitting on the sofa.

"Ellie!" Paige greeted happily, as she got up and rushed over to her friend for a hug.

"Hey, Paige," Ellie replied. She hugged Paige tightly and grinned from ear to ear.

"I've got a pizza in the oven for dinner," Paige said.

"Sounds good," Ellie nodded.

"So how was work?" Paige asked, as the pair headed into the kitchen. "It was fine. How was your day?"

"It was fine as well," Paige replied.

"P-Paige... I have to tell you something," Ellie managed to choke out.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"I-I... I'm falling in love with you," Ellie confessed.

"Y-You what...?" Paige questioned in shock.

"I-I love you," Ellie said.

Within a second Paige's lips were on Ellie's. The redhead was shocked for a moment, before she began to kiss back.

"I love you too," Paige said, as she broke the kiss. "I have for a long time,"

"So... will you be my girlfriend?" Ellie asked.

"Of course," Paige said.

Ellie grinned widely. Paige had fixed her heart.


End file.
